


Gift Giving

by TheRenegadeAuthor



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Mistletoe, Shirtless Wei, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRenegadeAuthor/pseuds/TheRenegadeAuthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the prospect of the Beifongs leaving Republic City in the morning, Bolin drops by the twins' apartment to deliver a holiday present to Wei. As anxiety takes hold, Bolin is relieved to find that Wei has a present for him too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift Giving

**Author's Note:**

> Well it is a day later than I was hoping to post this, but better late than never, I suppose. Just a little holiday fluff for all my fellow Weilin shippers. Sorry about the lack of smut :(

Bolin nervously glanced down at the carefully wrapped box in his hand. He had, had Mako wrap it for him. Even with only one usable arm, at the moment, Mako did a much better job at wrapping the gift than Bolin would have. He had been sure not to show Mako what the gift was or who it was for. And despite Mako’s, ‘Who’s this even for, anyway?’ questioning, Bolin had managed to keep his lips sealed. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to have that conversation with Mako just yet.

It wasn’t that he thought Mako wouldn’t be supportive. No, that definitely wasn’t it. He just didn’t want anyone to know. Just in case things ended as disastrously as he feared they would. The thought of it made his palms sweaty...well, sweatier. Juggling the package back and forth, he thoroughly dried his hands on his pants.

‘No more stalling.’ Bolin thought to himself, bringing his fist up and delivering three sharp taps to the door in front of him. His heart leapt into his chest as he heard movement from inside the room. Maybe this had been a mistake. Maybe he should just go. If he left now, he could probably make it to the end of the hallway before anyone opened the d-

“Oh, hey Bolin!” Wing Beifong said cheerfully, a mildly surprised look on his face to see Bolin at his apartment so late. “What’s up?”

“I...uh...um...wanted to uh…” Bolin stammered out, it felt like his heart would burst any minute. “Is Wei here, by any chance?” Bolin finally got out, letting out a deep breath after completing the sentence.

“Wei? Oh yeah, he’s just in the shower.” Wing replied. “But, hey, listen, I was just about to head out to meet Mom and Dad to finalize travel plans for tomorrow.”

“Oh…” Bolin began “Well, I mean, I can come back later. It’s fine.” Bolin said, both relieved and dismayed by this news.

“Nonsense,” Wei dismissed the notion, “why don’t you come in and make yourself comfortable? I’m sure that Wei should be out of there soon.” He invited Bolin in, moving to the side so that the lavabender could make it through the door.

“Thanks…” Bolin breathed out, knowing that now he had crossed the threshold of the temporary apartment that there would be no going back.

“Sure!” Wing acknowledged, offering a final wave in farewell as he closed the door behind him as he left.

Bolin just stared at the door for a second, again contemplating whether or not he should just leave. Then he shook his head. No, he was already here. He wasn’t going to back out now.

Forcing himself farther into the small apartment, Bolin looked around. In the few short months that the twins had lived there, they sure had managed to make it their own. The apartment consisted of only a small kitchen, one ‘large’ living area, and a bathroom. Two full size beds were pushed against opposite walls, and various objects littered the space around them.

Posters, depicting things from Pro-Bending Teams to the Women of Ba Sing Se Monthly, were hung on the walls. Various sports balls laid randomly on the floor, offering a hazard to anyone not paying attention to where they stepped. Neither bed was made, although one was a great deal messier than the other.

Walking over to it, he noticed that it was littered with papers. Picking one up, he turned it over to reveal an astoundingly accurate sketch of Pabu. Further investigation showed that each paper held a beautiful, life-like drawing. He found pictures depicting Zaofu, of the Beifong family, and even a few of Team Avatar. “Looks like Huan’s not the only artist in the family.”  Bolin muttered to himself.

He was studying one of Mako, which he thought captured his brother’s ‘caring too much not too care’ look, when he heard the shower turn off. Hastily putting the papers back where he found them, Bolin tried very hard to make it look as if he was intensely captivated by the bland wallpaper of the room.

“Hey, Wing, thanks for using up all the hot water!” Wei shouted, walking out of the bathroom. He wore nothing but a towel around his waist. “Wing?” Wei called out, perplexed by the lack of response.

Unsure of what he should do, Bolin simply cleared his throat. Wei turned, his eyes widening slightly in surprise. “Bolin?” Wei asked, obviously confused by the situation.

“Um...Wing let me.” He explained. “He, uh, just left to meet your mom and dad.”

“Oh, right!” Wei nodded along, obviously having forgot about his brother’s plans. “So, uh, what brings you by?”

For a second, Bolin didn’t register that Wei had asked a question. He was transfixed by the metalbender’s glorious body. Still damp from his shower, his skin caught the light in the perfect way, accentuating every divot and rise that checkered the chiseled athlete’s body. Bolin’s eyes began to trace the curvature of Wei’s biceps, moving down the twisting sinew of his arms and then somehow ending up at what appeared to be rock hard abs.

“Bolin?” Wei questioned, snapping his fingers. “You okay?”

“Wha-?” Bolin asked in surprise, having been awakened from his trance.

“I asked, what brings you by?” Wei said, now raising a skeptical eyebrow at the earthbender’s strange behavior.

“I, uh, just wanted to thank you.” Bolin began. “You know, for helping with the reconstruction of Republic City and all.”

“Oh, please. It’s the least Wing and I could do. After all, you’re the one that saved us from Kuvira. It should be me thanking you!” Wei said. Bolin wasn’t exactly sure what to say next, so the two stood in silence for a few seconds. When the awkwardness got to an unbearable level, Bolin decided that saying just about anything would be better than this.

“Did you, uh, draw these?” Bolin asked, gesturing to the sketches strewn across the bed.

“What? Oh, yeah.” Wei confirmed, actually looking a little embarrassed about them.

“They’re really good.” Bolin praised.

“You think?” Wei asked in disbelief.

“Yeah, definitely!” Bolin said enthusiastically. “Have you shown these to anyone?”

“Just Wing. Huan’s the artist in the family, I don’t want to step on his toes.” Wei explained, rubbing the back of his head as he began to blush slightly.

“Well I think they’re great!”

“Thanks, Bolin.” Wei said, a small smile opening up across his face. “So, uh, what’s that?” Wei asked, gesturing towards the box in Bolin’s hands.

“Oh...um, since you’re leaving to head back to Zaofu tomorrow, I thought I’d just drop by and give you this. You know, with the holidays coming up.” Bolin explained, nervously holding out the box for Wei to take.

Reaching for the gift, Wei’s warm fingers brushed against Bolin’s. The earthbender desperately longed for the contact to continue, but just as quickly as it had happened, the touch disappeared.

“Bolin, you didn’t have to get me anything.” Wei said. Slightly embarrassed by Bolin’s generosity, Wei began to blush even more. Moving across his cheeks and down his neck, the redness slowly spread down and across his chest. Bolin had to practically bite his tongue to avoid shouting praise at the fact that the metalbender was a full-body blusher.

“I, uh, wanted to.” Bolin said, coughing a little as he desperately tried to keep his gaze centered on Wei’s face.

“Well, thanks!” Wei said, as he began to open the package. Unwrapping it, he looked back up at Bolin, who looked like he was going to be sick. “You okay, man?” Wei asked.

“Yeah,” Bolin dismissed. “Just open it.”

Shrugging, Wei worked the lid off the box. Reaching inside, his hand caught what felt like a string and he lifted out the contents of the box.

“Mistletoe?” He questioned, obviously a little confused. After a second or two, realization dawned on him. “Listen, Bolin, I - “ Wei began, but before he could finish, Bolin turned away.

“You know what? Nevermind. It was a stupid idea.” Wiping at his dampening eyes, Bolin hurriedly rushed for the door.

“Bolin, wait!” Wei called, but it did no good. Bolin rushed out of the apartment, practically slamming the door behind him.

Flying down the stairs, Bolin fought back the tears of embarrassment that were beginning to rush to the surface. “Stop it. Stop it. Stop it.” He muttered to himself. While trying to gain control of his emotions, Bolin didn’t register to the footsteps of someone approaching form the way he had just come.

“Bolin!” Wei called, still a flight of stairs above the earthbender. Bolin looked and immediately turned away. Bolin immediately moved to make a break for it, but Wei halted him. “Bolin, please just a wait a minute.”

Bolin turned to face the metalbender. A little surprised that he had run after the earthbender still only wearing his towel. “Wei, you don’t have to say anything. It was dumb of me and I shou-”

“You didn’t get to see it.” Wei interrupted.

“What do you mean?” Bolin questioned.

“My favorite sketch. You didn’t get to see it.” Wei held out a folded piece of paper. Creases spiderwebbed across its surface, evidence to the fact that it had been opened and folded closed several times.

“I don’t understand…” Bolin trailed.

“Just open it.” The metalbender urged.

Complying, Bolin began to unfold the paper. His eyes studied the piece of paper for a second before he realized what he was looking at. Turning his eyes back to meet the nearly naked metalbender’s, he didn’t have time to say a word before he felt the supple softness of Wei’s lips meet his own. Unable to register anything else, Bolin took in the kiss for all it was worth. His entire body relaxed as the two embraced one another. Opening his fingers, he let the paper in his hands flutter to the ground. However, he would be sure to pick it up before he left.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! Feel free to leave any comments, critiques, or suggestions in the comment section(and a Kudos if you feel so inclined). Hope you all had/are having a great holiday! 
> 
> Don't forget to follow me on Tumblr @ http://wei-is-bae.tumblr.com/


End file.
